


down to ____

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Texting, moca is a shithead i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: In which Moca is a piece of shit, and Ran is oblivious.





	down to ____

After a long night of writing song lyrics, Ran was just _done_.

Her eyelids felt so heavy that she could barely keep them open long enough to check the time.

2:57. _Great_.

With an irritated grumble, partially mad at herself and partially mad at the song for just being so _hard to write_ , she turned off her lamp.

Tossing her phone next to her pillow, she collapsed into the bed, wrapping her blanket around her tightly and nuzzling into it as much as possible.

She was so relieved to finally be in bed. She hoped it wouldn't take to long to fall asleep. Thank god it was a weekend.

Just as she was about to complete her goal of dozing off, her phone vibrated and lit up. Groaning under her breath, she grabbed it and squinted at the screen.

**Moca:** are you dtf

Ran started at the screen, wondering if she was already dreaming or if this was some kind of sleep-deprived hallucination.

**Ran:** Moca, it's three in the morning. What does that even mean?

**Moca:** dtf = down to fight

**Moca:** it's a music term, basically a guitar contest

**Ran:** Why are you asking me this at three in the morning.

**Moca:** I just wanted to know. Ur a great guitar player and I'm proud of u and wanna see how we do

**Moca:** so ran.

**Moca:** are you dtf? ;)

Ran sighed. She didn't know what the other girl was up to, but she was too tired to care.

**Ran:** Yes, absolutely. We can do it tomorrow.

**Ran:** I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Moca.

**Moca:** gn ily

With a sigh, Ran put her phone down and shut her eyes. She was way too tired to think about this right now.

 

In her room, Moca was trying so hard to contain her laughter that tears were forming in her eyes. She pulled the keyboard up, and scrolled so that the only visible part of the conversation was Moca asking her if she was "dtf," and Ran saying yes. She took a screenshot, unable to keep an enormous grin off her face.

 

Ran awoke the next morning in the early afternoon, exhaustion still clouding her senses. She rolled over, slowly blinking herself awake.

She grabbed her phone to check the time, but got distracted when she noticed several new notifications from the Afterglow group chat. Curiously, she opened it.

**Moca:** Attachment: 1 image

**Himari:** HOLY SHIT

**Tomoe:** asdkdkjnksj

**Tsugumi:** congrats!!!???

Ran groaned. She didn't know what was going on, but she already knew she was pissed at Moca.

**Ran:** What?

It took a minute for another message to appear.

**Himari:** wait does she not know

**Himari:** LMAOOOOO MOCA

**Moca:** ;) 

Ran spent a minute getting angry at them until Tomoe finally explained it to her. Then she got even angrier, of course.

 

Later that night, Ran got another text.

**Moca:** so ran

**Moca:** you dtf? ;)

**Ran:** Oh fuck off


End file.
